Pilot (Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath)
Pilot is the first episode of the survival-horror point-and-click episodic adventure game Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath. Released on October 3, 2016 along with the next episode "Banshee Academia" as the two standard premieres on Xbox Live and PlayStation Network. This episode centers around 6 years ago when the Beta Mu Omega sorority girls that are attacked and slaughtered by a serial killer Woody Loman, also known as "Scream Queens Butcher". Synopsis On this day six years ago, the sorority girls Beta Mu Omega arranges for the Halloween. But while going to sleep, things goes horribly wrong when Woody Loman start to kill the girls one by one. Plot The game begins with an opening scene of a girl running toward the woods as quickly as possible, screaming for help as being chased by the nasty werewolf monster during the full moon. The werewolf then found her and a girl screams in horror, scares the sorority girls to death while they watching their favorite horror movie, starring 19-year-old rookie scream queen actress, Janette Leighton. The Beta Mu Omega sorority from the fictional St. Alberto University goes to the campus to spend an annual holiday to prepare for Halloween. Janette Leighton and her following sorority sisters: Mary Jane Snell, Sally Paulson, Koko Peterson and Sarah Michelle Griffin decorating the campus under the watch of their leader: Kathy Issacson. The sorority's maid, Amelia Stools, told them that Woody refuse to come to pick up the hookers for the sex party. After collecting enough candies, Amelia said that Janette will become the next scream queen after her debut role of horror movie "Werewolf in Vinewood". During the night, Kathy promising Janette that she will help her to become a famous in horror movie. At night, as everyone going for sleepover party while Janette offers to collect all of horror movie CD. But upon searching for discs, campus has a power cut and Janette is start scared. Then she hears a scream coming from main lobby. Janette returns to find the lights off and the girls missing. After finding Mary Jane killed, she finds herself being attacked by an axe-wielded serial killer Woody Loman under his alter ego: Scream Queen Butcher. While escaping from campus, Kathy fights back while Janette goes to the kitchen. After finding Koko frozen to death, Janette pick up the main lobby key while the masked killer attacking her. After meeting up with Amelia, they hears Sally's scream and rushed to find her already killed by falling. Janette continues escape to the bathroom to find Sarah scared before the killer, who turned out to be Amelia Stools, snap her neck twice and attacks Janette. After defeating her, Amelia felts regret on her action, said that Woody who responsible about his order for killer the sorority girls because is a special satanic rituals at a day of Halloween. Before attempting to attacking Janette, Kathy shoots Amelia twice, killing her, and allowing Janette to escape from campus. But not until she confronts Woody Loman and run away, screaming for help. After a long chase, Woody attempt to kill Janette, but she dodge him and he fall from cliff, presumably dead. After that, the police told Janette and Kathy that something happen in sorority massacre committed during Halloween. After bid farewell from Kathy, Janette returns to her university, traumatized from gruesome murder. No matter why Amelia killing her friends because of Woody want to perform a special rituals in the act of revenge. In the end, she hears the officer's scream and rushes to the wood. To her horror, Janette was in shock after seeing the blood on the ground. After that, she found an officer's corpse hanging on the tree and scream in horror. To be continue.... Appearing Character Playable Character * Janette Leighton Allies * Kathy Issacson Villains (Boss) * Woody Loman (boss) * Amelia Stools (sub-boss) Other * Mary Jane Snell (murdered when her eyes are poked by Amelia's forks) * Sally Paulson (murdered when she turns around and screams before pushed and fall to death by Woody) * Koko Peterson (murdered when Woody locked at freezer, leaving her frozen to death) * Sarah Michelle Griffin (murdered when Amelia snaps her neck twice) Category:Dark Dungeon games Category:Episodes Category:Scream Queens Collection series Category:Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath Category:Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath episodes